A Twisted Tenderness
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Lithuania welcomed Napoleon's forces as a bid to rid himself of Russia's rule in 1812. In 1830 he rose again with the Poland to try another attempt at freedom. Both led to failure, and yet it seems that it's Russia's who's gotten desperate for something..
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Somewhere after Lithuania accepted Napoleon's forces as a means to escape Russian rule, and after the failure of the 1830 rebellion along side the Polish.

* * *

l

l

Toris was still working on paperwork in his office when Ivan found him. A small room on the same level as Ivan's own, with a simple bookcase and desk and little to no decoration. Ivan complained if it was anything not Russian-style, after all. It was late in the evening, and everyone else had already retired to bed. But not the Lithuanian, no, not the blond's 'personal assistant'. Most people might think that the extra work-load was just to pick on the intelligent brunette. But alas, Toris' extra work had meaning beyond mere bullying, or even past just easing the Russian's own work load. And that was, quite simply, keeping the rebellion prone nation occupied.

Reading over papers that Ivan was to sign, going over the national budget, and managing any number of things that were already being taken care of. Almost everything that came across Ivan's desk had been read by the smaller nation first. And so when heavy bottle of vodka thunked down onto the heavy wooden desk, it drew curious green eyes up from the stack of papers they had been reading. "M-Mr. Braginski…?" He asked in a wary voice. The Russian's smile was wide, enough so to reach his eyes.

"You've been working so hard lately, Toris. I really appreciate it! And so for that, I got you a little gift…" He released the neck of the bottle, indicating it as a whole. Toris' cheeks colored with heat, and he swallowed uneasily,

"Th…That's really not necessary. I'm happy to be useful." He said with a tense smile. Ivan shook his head, waving his finger at the smaller nation.

"_Tsk, tsk. _What kind of manners are those?" The blond chastised in a sweet voice, frowning slightly. "One should accept praise gratefully, and with a smile! And we're not working, so call me Ivan!" Toris flinched slightly, nodding his head.

"O-of course...! I-I gladly accept your praise, and this gift! Thank youIvan." Placing the quill down on the table, he reached out to touch the neck of the bottle. It was then that Ivan's smile returned in full, though he could swear that those violet eyes became a shade darker.

"_Ura_!" He exclaimed happily, setting his hand over the cap of the vodka. "Let's go then!"

"G…Go?" Toris asked, feeling the tug of the hook he'd been caught on.

"Mn! To the living room! I thought we'd share a drink or two together. Drinking by one's self if too lonely, after all." Ivan said with a tone of lament. The brunette seemed to perk up a little then, thinking that perhaps he understood. The Russian loved to drink and vodka most of all. But if he was too lonely drinking alone, that was all he had to say! Smiling easily, Toris nodded his head as he stood,

"A-alright then. I can always finish these tomorrow…" He stacked the papers off to the right, and came around the side of his desk.

Toris stoked the fire to life as Ivan closed the large double doors behind them, closing the large living room off from the rest of the house. It was to keep the noise down, he explained, and the Lithuanian only accepted the explanation. He'd seen how Ivan could get when he drank, after all. The Russian had a penchant for singing when he was inebriated, along with rhyming and clapping his hands—maybe all three at once.

The room was still cold as it was, so they decided to sit by the fire where it was warmest. "Oh!" Toris exclaimed just before he sat down, "Glasses! I'll go and get—!" He was caught by his wrist, glancing down to the seated Russian. Ivan smiled as he let him go, opening the bottle and taking a few deep gulps.

"_Ah,_" He gasped in satisfaction as he lowered the bottle, offering it to the Lithuanian. "No need for those. Share with me! It's _your _gift after all!" He wiggled the bottle so that the clear liquid spun. Toris blushed a little, but he sat down anyway.

"I-I guess you're right…" He said as he took the bottle from him, taking a swig of his own. He swallowed hard, coughing a few times as Ivan laughed.

"Strong, _da_?" He asked, patting the brunette's back hard enough to make him cough again. Toris nodded, offering it back. But Ivan pushed it back towards his subordinate, shaking his head. "More, more! Drink up Toris, I won't let you skip out tonight!"And what could he really do besides obey? The last thing that he needed was for Ivan to become upset with him, and give him even more work to fill his days. He was being given a chance to take a much-needed break, and perhaps he would even get to sleep in a little the next morning. Unless the blond was feeling particularly cruel, Toris didn't see why he'd encourage him to drink enough to feel the effects of the strong drink only to hold him to his usual early schedule.

Again and again he took a drink from the large bottle, which grew lighter and lighter in his hands. Ivan took it from him now and then, taking smaller and smaller swigs. Soon the Russian was drinking twice to every five of Toris', and before long, it was once to every three. The more that the brunette drank, the brighter the flush of his face became. The more that he smiled, and spoke in a cheerful voice. He began to talk more freely, leaning in and touching the Russian's arm with his hand whenever he told a particularly exciting or frightening detail of his story.

Ivan stopped drinking all together just to watch the Lithuanian behave this way, thankful that the flush across his pale cheeks could be taken for the alcohol that he hadn't even consumed. He could feel the heat of those long and elegant fingers on his arm through the sleeve of his shirt each time, and it was quickly spreading up along his arm. He blamed it on the fire at first, until he felt a special jolt of heat raced throughout his body as the now quite inebriated nation beside him tried to lean over again, only to press his shoulder against Ivan's right arm.

"Ah… hahaha!" Toris laughed, patting Ivan's leg with his other hand as he stayed against him. "_Atsiprasau, atsiprasau _Ivan!" He chuckled. "I'll sit up, h-hold on…" He reached up to brush his unruly bangs from his face, sliding his fingers all the way back to slip the ribbon from his hair. "_Aah… _That's better…" He glanced up to the blond then, a slightly worried look on his face. "Oh, forgive me… I'm so troublesome like this, aren't I? I should have warned you…" He smiled again, shaking his head. There were a few stray hairs stuck to his moist lower lip, making him appear all the more mussed. The Russian swallowed hard, though he smiled ever so sweetly.

"It's quite alright. I don't mind at all. Toris is… Toris is wonderful as always." His voice was almost quiet. The Lithuanian chuckled, half-closing his eyes. Ivan's left hand rose slowly, holding his breath as he brushed away those hairs from the brunette's lip. It hovered in place there for a moment, before his thumb pressed against the lower one, tracing it from corner to corner. Toris frowned slightly, looking up curiously.

"Ivan…?" He questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow, expecting that the blond was playing a joke to make him uncomfortable just to see his face. But the larger nation let out the slow breath that he had been holding, his voice much huskier than his normal soft tone.

"…_It's Toris' fault_." He murmured, capturing that smaller chin in his fingers and leaning down to press his own against those silky, vodka-flavored ones. Green eyes went wide as Toris pushed away, falling onto his back.

"Ivan, what—!" He gasped as the larger nation loomed over him suddenly, capturing his wrists and holding them above his head as he straddled his hips. The Russian's face was anguished, and yet his cheeks were flushed a deep red. The pupils of his violet eyes were dark, his bangs hanging in his face.

"It's Toris' fault!" He accused again, as the Lithuanian twisted slightly under him. Under normal circumstances, the brunette was quite apt at protecting himself. But like this, his head was dizzy and he couldn't quite control his drink-heavy limbs. "Showing me such faces… Smiling at me, and talking with me… Everyone's so afraid of me, but Toris…! He's my _friend… _That's why… That's why… I can't wait anymore!" He released the smaller nation's wrists, taking a hold of his shoulder and flipping him onto his stomach.

"W-wait, Ivan…!" The Lithuanian's hands pressed in vain against the thick rug they lay on. Ivan lifted the back of his shirt, baring his back and pressing against his shoulders to keep him pinned. "_Aah, ne_…!"

"_Beautiful…_" Ivan murmured, leaning down to breathe across that smooth skin. Warm, wet lips met the middle of brunette's back, evicting a small gasp from his prey. They continued across that tender flesh as Toris squirmed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "_So warm_… _Moy _Toris… How long I've wanted you…" The slightly calloused fingertips of Ivan's free hand trailed down the center of the smaller nation's back, over each and every bump.

"_Please… Ah, let go…_!" Toris' begged, his breathing ragged and his voice wavering. Ivan's fingers stopped at the rim of his subordinate's pants, where his hand trembled slightly.

"…I'm sorry, Toris. This really is _your _fault…You can see what you've done to me… I can't hold back anymore...!" The blond lamented, voice thick with heavy breaths as he gave the waist-band a hard tug. Buttons popped, and Toris gave a short cry of pain and surprise when the pants slid down his thighs, all the way to his knees.

"_Ivan…_!" Warm air from the fire, and cold air from the rest of the room assaulted Toris' bare skin now, and he shuddered as he bent his knees to buck up in an effort to twist aside. But the larger nation's overpowering body was on top of his own in an instant, pressing his hips almost painfully back into the floor. The Russian's scarf fell over one shoulder to cover the brunette's green eyes for a moment, before he grabbed a hold of it to tug in protest. He could feel now what it was that Ivan 'couldn't hold back'—the hardness pressed right up against his backside. He gave a cry of dismay as it dawned on his alcohol-muddled mind exactly what Ivan had planned, his entire body tense and trembling with the strain to fight against that impossible weight. But lips pressed against his ear, and Ivan's voice was soft again, no matter how low it was…

"_Nyet, nyet, nyet_!" He panted heavily, placing a small kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Don't be frightened, _moy _Toris! I would _never_… I-I just want to rub it between your thighs—I promise! J-just a little, alright?"

"_No…_!" Toris gasped out, but already Ivan's hips were lifting so that his free hand could come between them to undo his own. The brunette cursed himself as he felt his face burn hotter than the alcohol could ever make it get. Tears of humiliation were still gathered in his eyes, and his heart was racing so quickly that he feared that it might burst. He'd never even known that Ivan was interested him in him like this! Sure, the Russian had little concept of personal space, and he often said strange things, but…! Mostly, Toris blamed himself for falling right into such an obvious trap, biting down on his lower lip. He closed his eyes tightly with a whimper. "…_Natalya…_" He whispered lowly. Violet eyes widened a little, and Ivan paused for a moment.

"_Moya sestra_? Ah…" His expression became shadowed. A jolt of anger, of possessiveness, of something he couldn't quite describe passed through the Russian in that brief moment. He nuzzled the back of Toris' head. "She doesn't want you." His voice was airy, merciless. "And… even if she did, even if she _is _my dear sister, I will never have _this, moy _Toris…!" His free hand slid down, raising Toris' hips a little from the harsh rug. He was straddling the smaller nation's legs with his own, so he did his best to keep the brunette's legs pressed together. "_Bear with me…_"

"_Mmn…Ahh_!" Toris gasped as he felt his superior nation's thick member slide in between his own sweat-slick thighs, closing his eyes tightly as his hands curled into fists, the right one holding Ivan's scarf. I-it felt so…!

"_Hot…_!" Ivan groaned, his own eyes closing in pleasure. _Strange, _Toris thought to himself. And yet, as humiliating as this was, he knew it could be so much worse. The first slap of bare skin rocked his smaller body a bit, and he had to press on the floor with his palms to keep himself still. Ivan's heavy breath fell over his neck and face, along with his small sounds of pleasure. His voice… It was so… _different _like this. Low and husky, and almost… _raw. _He'd never heard the Russian so unreserved like this. Toris' own breath was coming out in heavy pants, his body still throbbing with heat from the vodka and the struggle. The course rug was harsh on his sensitive chest where his shirt had gathered up, and his nipples were soon sore from it.

Ivan's length slid easily back and forth between his tightly pressed thighs, and even the rubbing by its self was … _vulgar. _When accompanied by the loud slaps of flesh that filled the room and the fact that he could feel that very arousal against his own _sensitive _places, it was no wonder that he couldn't control himself! "_Aaah… h-ha.. ah_!" Toris' voice slipped past bitten lips as he felt his body betray him. He half-prayed that Ivan would be too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice, but no such luck.

The Russian nearly lost his rhythm when he heard those soft sounds, and his hand moved straight from the brunette's hip to his vitals. Wrapping his long fingers around Toris' own impressive length, Ivan gave an elated cry of happiness. "_Toris… Toris is hard…_!" He panted in ecstasy. He removed the hand from the smaller nation's shoulders, but the Lithuanian no longer tried to escape. Instead the brunette groaned as he was stroked, trembling in a mixture of pleasure and shame. Ivan's thrusts stopped, sitting up a bit to lift those hips a little more, pulling his member free to rub it between Toris' cheeks instead. "_Ne, Toris… should I put it in for real_?" He asked excitedly.

"_N-no…_!" The brunette shied away again, trying to twist away without his balance. Ivan caught him easily enough, pinning him down.

"_Nyet, nyet—_I was teasing!" He promised breathlessly. "Shh, shh, j-just a little… little more…" Those warm fingers grasped a hold of Toris' arousal again, stroking him firmly.

"_Mmh…_!"

"You want… more too, _da_?" He whispered into the Lithuanian's ear, tickling the stray hair there again. Toris closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip again. "_Doesn't Toris… Want to come with me?_" After a few more heavy breaths, and one suppressed moan, the brunette nodded swiftly. Ivan didn't need to be told again. He pulled his hips back eagerly, reinserting his member back between those thighs and resuming his thrusts with renewed vigor. Now that the Lithuanian had given in and was playing along, he no longer had to hold those hips up, nor keep them close together. This allowed him to thrust without reserve, bringing the both of them the most friction and intimacy that they could achieve like this. It was a mockery of everything that sex should be, and yet Ivan couldn't be happier.

The moment that he felt his precious Lithuanian's hot seed spill out over his stroking hand, and heard his low and breathless cry of pleasure, he soiled those perfect, smooth, and well-toned thighs with his own essence. They lay together for a while afterwards, Ivan resting on his elbows as they fought to catch their breath. It wasn't until Ivan finally gained the energy to sit up that either of them spoke, and when they did it was Toris who began.

"_Bastard…_" He sniffed, still holding the end of Ivan's scarf, which he covered his face with. The Russian closed his eyes, smiling a little sadly.

"_Da._" He said softly.

"You… tricked me!" Toris accused. Ivan opened his eyes, giving a nod.

"_Da._"

"And you're not even sorry…!" The brunette turned onto his side, glaring up at the Russian with bright green eyes, which were still wet with the tears that he had never shed. Ivan had the decency to look guilty, even while he smiled.

"_Nyet._" He said with a small shake of his head. Toris pushed himself to sit up, wobbling and nearly falling over. Ivan reached out to catch him, but his hand was smacked away.

"Don't…!" The smaller nation protested, alarmed. He held his head a moment later. After he had regained his composure, he looked to Ivan again. "…_Why_?" His voice wavered. _Why would you do this, why to __**me**_? But Ivan smiled peacefully now, as he answered in the most honest voice that he could manage.

"_Ya tebya lyublyu, _Toris."

* * *

To be continued…?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ya tebya lyublyu, _Toris."

* * *

l

l

Those four simple words had torn Toris' small world apart, what little there was left to it. Two failed rebellions, one with one of the greatest military forces ever known to Europe, and he was still stuck here under the Russian nation. He had been starting to think that maybe it was some sort of destiny, an atonement for his own younger, rowdier days when conquering others had been a pass time. But Toris had never been particularly large or strong; not even as the Grand Dutchy. Daily beatings he could handle, if only that was the way that Ivan handled things. But Ivan was much too clever for that.

Toris was very bright, Ivan had said so from the start. He chose the brunette over the Polish nation because 'he looked smart'. Ever since the Lithuanian's time there, he had done almost nothing but work... and occasionally rebel. So when, _when _had things changed? And more importantly, why hadn't he known about it? Shouldn't someone notice if another person had an interest in them... _that _way? Looks, touches, words or gestures of ... kindness. Who was he kidding, Ivan did all of those things randomly! And not just to Toris! So, was it a lie?

The brunette chewed his lip incessantly as he dusted the fireplace mantle. He hadn't seen Ivan all day, and that was just fine with him! The nerve of him! Shocking the smaller nation with those words only to get up and walk away from him, leaving Toris to sit there in disbelief; tricked, violated, and alone. It was no act of love that made his superior act like that! After all he had brought the vodka right? That proves that it was premeditated! Ivan was the _worst _kind of man! "...Damn it. I sound like a woman." Toris murmured, fisting his hand onto the mantle and resting his forehead on it.

If only he had been too drunk to recall, but the worst part of it was that he recalled _just enough. _Sweat slick skin and calloused hands as well as soft, smooth lips. The heavy breath that had tickled his the hair on his face and neck, and the feel of the Russian's scarf as he held it in a fist. That powerful body thrusting against his own, skin slapping only as loud as the fire crackled in front of them. Green eyes opened presently to glare at the carpet he was standing on. He wanted to burn it for its crime of witnessing such a scene, wanted to burn this whole room down!

_He doesn't love me! He loves that I'm convenient, and that he can control me. Well, I won't fall for it again! _Toris told himself. _Promised _to himself. As he was pulling away from the mantle his elbow knocked something hard but mobile, and it slid off. "_Ah_...!" Fingertips but brushed the surface of the porcelain bust enough to tip it face down before it hit the floor with the sound of shattering glass. The Lithuanian winced, knowing the sound would draw attention. Kneeling down to set the duster aside and collect the bigger pieces before he got the broom, he gave a small curse in Russian.

"...Oh, it's only you." A voice came from the doorway. Looking up in surprise, Toris met his middle brother's eyes.

"Eduard..."

"I was afraid it was Ivan, or you and he arguing again." He explained as he stepped into the room, bending down to help in gathering the pieces. His need to explain himself as to why he didn't just come in made the brunette feel sad. It wasn't like he didn't understand. Toris shot a guilty glance to the rug, as if it might speak up and give him away. Swallowing, he smiled,

"No, just me. I got a little careless while dusting..."

"That sounds like something that Raivis would do." Eduard said with a slight frown. Toris frowned back, taking the small pile of broken pieces from his brother.

"What does that mean?" He asked as he stood and carried them to a waste basket. The pieces jingled against each other as they fell in. He dusted his hands off as the Estonian answered him.

"It means that something's making you nervous, and it's not the same thing as his. His is just Ivan, but you talk to that man on a daily basis..." The blond was astute as ever, almost annoyingly so.

_He's just worried. _The brunette told himself. _He doesn't know anything! How could he? I was quiet, and the door was locked_! "A-ahh..." Toris smiled again, turning away as he headed for the broom and dust pan. Taking a hold of them he headed back over. "Work, that's all." He said with a sigh, kneeling down as Eduard stood. The Estonian watched his brother sweep up most of the smaller pieces and dust, grabbing the trash bin and bringing it over.

"Doesn't look like that's all to me. You balance work and that guy all the time. Are you finally at your end?" He frowned, holding the basket for Toris. More jingling pieces.

_Yes! _"No." The brunette shook his head. "Well," he admitted, "almost." Eduard seemed to smile.

"I knew it. Even my brother isn't all patient. He gets to you too, doesn't he?"

"Oh? What happened here?" A voice from the doorway drew both startled gazes, revealing the Russian standing in plain sight. Eduard froze, throat tight. Toris clutched the dustpan and broom, his eyes flickering from the bit of porcelain dust left on the floor next to the rug and back to Ivan. Violet eyes followed and the tallest nation smiles. "Ah, could it be Nicholas* that you two cannot stand?"

"No, that's my fault." Toris spoke up. "I was dusting and I bumped it, I couldn't catch it. I'm sorry, Mr. Braginski." Something changed in Ivan's smile then, and his voice lowered an octave.

"...I see. You're clumsy when you're tired, Toris! I thought I gave you the day off?" He tilted his head a little, smiling same as ever. Toris blinked and Eduard frowned. That didn't sound like something that his brother would be _stressed _over... And the brunette was at a loss, trying in vain to remember if Ivan had actually said those words. Ah, perhaps he had said something like 'Take it easy tomorrow' as he left Toris in this room? Swallowing, Toris smiled right back. Eduard was starting to feel rather tense from being between the two.

"Of course, sir. That's why today I decided to clean up a bit around the house, and take a break from paperwork." He explained. At least it was in his own character to do something like that. And besides, if he didn't get up and about his brothers would only worry more... _and _catch the Russian's attention more. Right now, Toris wanted to avoid that especially. Ivan narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he was calculating. He watched the brunette sweat from under his blond lashes for a moment before he gave a hopeless sigh,

"I suppose it can't be helped!" he rose a hand, giving a shrug. "Might as well come by my office later and clean up there. I've been so busy with work in there that it's quite a mess you see. I'll expect you soon." He turned on the heel of his boot, stopping to glance over his shoulder. Toris' green eyes were wide, his back straight, and his knuckles white where they were holding the broom and dust pan. A wider smile graced the Russian's face. "And Toris. Bring tea, will you? I've got nothing but the taste of vodka in my mouth ever since last night..." He turned around and headed down the hall, leaving the brunette stricken. A moment of silence followed before Eduard, concerned, spoke up.

"T-Toris... Are you feeling alright? Your face is red, but you look a little pale around the edges... If he told you to take it easy and you didn't, you know he'll make things worse for you. Should I bring the tea instead?"

"No!" They both blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry Eduard. I _am _feeling a little under the weather but I really can't push this off onto anyone else. I'm the one that made him angry..." _Though I have no idea how I did it._

"Then go on ahead, I wouldn't want him to get any angrier. If you end up with another bruise I'll never stop telling myself I should have gone…" Eduard said with a frown. Toris smiled sadly.

"Thank you Eduard, I will." He handed the broom and dust pan over to the blond, steeling himself for his next actions. He knew that his brother didn't really want to bring Ivan tea; he was just trying to be nice. It wasn't that he wouldn't have done it if Toris asked him to, but that he was afraid to. Making his way to the kitchen, the brunette once again had nothing but time to himself to think about the previous night. His head was _still _pounding after all; such a pain… But it was nothing to the beating his pride had taken. Pride as a man, and as a captive nation both.

_Ya tebya lyublyu. _Why did he have to say it? Surely Ivan had just been mocking him… It was… _cruel… _

By the time the tea was made and Toris was knocking on Ivan's office door with the back of his knuckles, nearly an hour had passed. Chalk it up to anxiety, as Toris' stomach was protesting his not eating anything yet today. That was his excuse anyway. It wasn't like he was _afraid _of Ivan… When he heard the nation inside the office give the word he opened the door, stepping right inside of the bear's den so to speak. "I brought your tea." He said with a small, tense smile. Ivan undoubtedly noticed, he always did, but he only gave an empty smile back. Oh it was with a sweet voice that he spoke, but Toris knew better.

"Thank you, Toris!" He said in a chipper tone. The brunette set the tea-tray down on Ivan's desk, pouring the Russian a cup. "Though I do believe I told you to call me Ivan…"

"I…" Toris blinked, opening the sugar pot and putting six spoons in. "Is _that… _what you were upset about, maybe?" He wondered out loud. Ivan seemed pleased that he noticed, though he gave a small shrug.

"It's a small matter, isn't it? I do get tired of hearing 'Mister' though. It would be nice… if you could try saying my name more often." His voice changed a slightly, subtly, his smile not quite so painted. Toris felt his cheeks heat up a little, and he swallowed as he set the small jar of honey beside the cup he placed in front of his superior nation.

"Here you are, Ivan." He handed over the small spoon for Ivan to dip into the honey. Ivan reached out for it,

"Very good! Now about last night…" _Ting, clatter_. The small silver spoon fell to the surface of the desk.

"I-I'm sorry-!"

"Nothing to be sorry for, Toris." Ivan lifted the spoon, sticking it into the honey. There were crackers on the tray as well, along with some strawberry jam. Toris had brought everything he liked. He smiled more, putting some of the honey into his mouth with the spoon, and then taking a sip of tea. Giving the honey a chance to melt inside his mouth with the tea, he swallowed soon after, licking his lips. "_Mmmm… _Ah, about that… I just wanted to tell you… I never intended for last night to happen."

"You-…" Toris frowned in disbelief, many protests coming to mind. Ivan's eyes shifted to Toris' face, holding up his hand.

"I really did bring you that vodka to give you a break, whether you choose to believe me or not. Last night was a mistake. It went all wrong, and I got carried away."

"I-I agree!" Toris took his chance, chest tight and heart pumping. His hands curled at his sides as if he was ready to fight.

"I did something shameful to you Toris."

"You did!" The brunette agreed fervently. He couldn't believe it! Ivan was admitting…

"But it was your fault."

"Yes, I… What?" The Lithuanian frowned. Ivan's own expression seemed troubled, and he looked down.

"I was tempted into an unnatural act, and I became carried away in the heat of the moment." The Russian continued, and Toris didn't know whether he wanted to agree or not anymore. If he admitted that it was his fault, would he be punished somehow? And yet Ivan had admitted fault as well, and that he _had _at least done something wrong. "I never should have acted on it! We should forget it ever happened."

"But… That is… I think so as well." Toris nodded firmly, though something wasn't quite right. From _I love you _to _forget it ever happened. _He was missing something here, something dire. It came all at once as Ivan gave a sigh of relief, looking up with a smile.

"Then we agree. I want to do it again." He said firmly, taking another bite of the honey, and a sip of his tea.

"Yes—_what_!" Toris took a step back, utterly confused. "But you just said…! Said it was unnatural, shameful, and wrong! You said we should just forget it!"

"Ah-ah!" Ivan held up a hand. "I never said that it was wrong. I said it _went _wrong. I want you to give me a chance to do it _right._" He lowered his hand, sipping his tea again.

"I will _not _have sex with you, Ivan!" Toris nearly shouted. So many things so fast, his stomach was in knots! Ivan choked on his tea. He set it down, waving his hand,

"_Nyet, nyet, nyet_! Not sex, only touching! I _love _you Toris, I would never force you into something like that!" He gave a small laugh, and Toris' head began to hurt. He stumbled a few steps to the side, stopping only when he reached the wall, bracing himself with one arm. There was that phrase again… Ivan rose from his desk and Toris' whole body tensed, turning so that his back was to the wall. He didn't really mean it as anything but a defensive move—he could fight better facing someone, but the movement did have a double meaning. "Don't look so frightened Toris… I would never hurt you."

"You have…" Toris reminded him, remembering all too well the times he'd been beaten senseless by the Russian during their wars. But the blond nation only shook his head,

"I would never hurt you with _this._" He corrected himself, moving to walk around the side of his desk towards his cowering subordinate. Toris shook his head this time,

"_You have…_" He whispered. Ivan raised both eyebrows, tilting his head a little as he stopped for a moment, mid-desk.

"How so? I apologized." He started forward again, and Toris' palms and shoulders were pressed against the wall.

"I'll fight…!" The smaller nation threatened, but Ivan only laughed lightly.

"Now why would you want to do that?" His hand reached out, tilting Toris' jaw upwards gently. His thumb traced along it as his body came close, only about 12 inches apart. "I only wish to give us both pleasure, _da_? This is nothing bad." He dipped in close with his face, body following, and Toris' knee shot up.

"_Hah-_!" Ivan's free hand shot down to catch it just in time, but not completely. His gasp was one of pain, and yet why did it sound so _thrilled_? Eyes watering slightly in pain, he only smiled right into the brunette's face.

"_I'm not weak._" Toris whispered dangerously. About as dangerous as a wolf cornered by a gigantic bear. There was no question who was going to come out of this on top if it came down to blows. Ivan's smile became very fond, and he nodded.

"_Da, that's why… I want you so badly…_" He admitted, leaning in to kiss Toris' neck. He gave it a bite, and Toris grabbed a hold the Russian's shoulders to shove. Ivan didn't budge, standing strong as his hand left Toris' chin to let his fingers run down the front of his shirt.

"_Ahh…stop…_!" Toris arched into the touch, surprised by it. He recoiled in the next moment, but there wasn't far that he could go. Ivan used his free hand to hold the smaller nation's thigh still until he could get press forward, trapping the brunette's hips with his own. He left enough room only for the hand which was now settled on Toris' belt. Long fingers slipped down between them to cup the front of Toris' pants, and the Lithuanian gave a cry of shock and … could he even deny the thrill that raced through his veins? Ivan was overjoyed.

"_Da, just like this…_" He murmured into Toris' neck, his breath hot. The brunette shoved at his shoulders, so Ivan grabbed his right wrist, pinning it to the wall with the smaller nation's hips. "_Moy _Toris knows how it is…" Fingers formed to the bulge he found there, rubbing firmly. Emerald eyes closed and Toris turned his head to the side, lips parted to breathe as he struggled—or was he only writhing now?

"_H-how what is?_" He gasped out.

"_Weakness, strength, alone, together… Power, pressure…_!" Ivan's own breath was coming faster, tickling the hair at Toris' neck, which was starting to become damp with sweat. Ivan's body against his own was warm as it was, and with that hand on him…! "Who else could understand!" The Russian laughed breathlessly. "Eduard would curse me, Raivis would quiver... Who else would _defy_me?"

"_Mmmh…nnh…_!" Were those compliments? Though it brought his heart up into his throat to hear his brother's names, Ivan was saying he had chosen him over them, right? Then they were safe! But… it sounded like Ivan _liked _to be defied. The nails of his left hand bit into Ivan's skin through his shirt. The Russian hissed, giving a small groan from low in his throat. He could feel his superior getting hard against his hip."…_Pervert…_!" He accused. Ivan laughed again.

"_Da, da, da._" He agreed. "Just like... you_._" His hand pulled back, opening Toris' belt swiftly, undoing his buttons next.

"_Ne, stop_! _I-I'm not.. like you_! _I-I don't like men…_!" Toris turned his face into Ivan's soft blond hair, opening his eyes to watch it waver as he panted.

"Neither do I…!" Ivan murmured into his skin. "I just like Toris…" Those long fingers slipped down into Toris' pants, calloused tips finding his half-hard member.

"_Haa…_!" The Lithuanian's back arched, hips stuck still between the wall and Ivan's body. "Th-that, _aah_!" He shuddered as they wrapped around his length, giving it swift, long strokes. Fingers tightened near the head each time, rubbing carefully at the sensitive glans. "_D-dievas, that doesn't make any sense…_!" He protested weakly, left hand moving to grip Ivan's shoulder better. No longer was he pushing, but holding on. Ivan chuckled.

"Why does it need to?" He asked, pulling back to stare down into those smoking emerald eyes. Toris' full lips were slack, but he bit the lower one when pressed with such an impossible question. Why _did _it need to make any sense?

_Because you are my enemy. _He thought to himself, but he couldn't quite get the words to come forth. It was silly to think of the Russian as an enemy. Toris had once conquered lands as also, and gotten along with them quite well! Holding a nation responsible for the actions of their leaders was irony, as they were often asked to do just the opposite of what they wanted. Like hurt someone they loved… Ivan was overjoyed at the silence.

"Hey, Toris… touch me too, please." He suggested, nuzzling the brunette's cheek.

"N-no…!" Toris closed his eyes tightly.

"_Please._" Hot breath into his ear, followed by the tip of Ivan's tongue tracing the edge, before he nibbled at his earlobe.

"_Mano Dievas…_" He breathed, shuddering. Giving a small nod, heard the Russian give a whine of joy. Letting go of Toris' wrist and now _quite _full arousal, he took a step back to undo his pants. Pausing for a moment, he seemed to brighten a little. Breaking away completely, he hurried over to the desk, snatching up the jar of strawberry jam. Toris' eyes widened as he opened it, setting on the bookshelf beside them. "I-Ivan, no!" He protested, but the Russian already had it on his hand. "Th-the mess—the _stains-ah_!" _Thump, _Toris' head hit the wall as he jerked it back, feeling that hand return to his hot flesh while chilled with the slippery jam. He moaned in pleasure, but also in despair as some of the jam immediately got onto the front of his open pants.

"_You too Toris…_" Ivan reminded.

_What's to lose…_ Toris thought as he reached for the jam, dipping his fingers into it. Ivan eagerly pulled his erection free of his constraining pants, smiling blissfully as Toris' face flushed even deeper at the sight of it. He'd _felt _it between his thighs, but this was his first time seeing it at full prowess… Swallowing tightly, he wrapped his fingers around it. A thick, _hot _column of flesh, it was strange how good it felt in his hand. But what was even better was the sound the Russian gave as soon as he started to stroke.

"_Oooh…_!" Something deep; completely unlike his superior's usual soft voice. It made him shudder, remembering last night. Biting his lower lip, Toris tried to match the pace of Ivan's strokes on his own erection, closing his eyes.

"_Haa… ah…mmh.._"

"_Ooh, hah… nnh, Toris… moy Toris…_" It was as if Ivan had to remind himself just whose hand was on him; that this was real. Toris' voice became a bit higher in passion, while Ivan's seemed to get lower, the two of them soon filling the room with heavy breaths and soft moans. The sound of their hands sliding with the jam was something wet and messy, reminding poor Toris every moment of the mess and the stains he so cared about, but thankfully pleasure overrode all soon enough.

"_Ivan… Ivan, I…_!"

"_Bohze moy, Toris, more… again, say it, pozhalsta_!" A violet gaze met his own when the brunette opened his eyes, and he couldn't resist them.

"_Ivan…_!" He cried out, feeling his body tightening from head to toe, a cord ready to be snapped. Impulsively, he reached with his left hand up to Ivan's neck. Fingers pressing there, he pulled the Russian down to himself, pressing his lips hard against the blond's. Those lips parted at once for the tongue that swept in to take over his own, Ivan's low, powerful moan filling his own throat with sweet vibrations. There was a warmth to the wetness on his hand, and instead of shock and disgust, Toris found himself rather pleased. A kiss had topped it off? His own climax followed soon after, Ivan swallowing up the smaller nation's own moan of pleasure as he came.

Lips hung but centimeters apart as they both panted for breath, the very air in the office humid and sticky with their outcome. Ivan licked his lips, and Toris' own by default, before they curled into a wide smile. Pulling back to stand at full height, he rose his hand up—"Don't—!" Too late, the Russian stuck the first finger into his mouth, jam, cum and all. He sucked it clean with an all too satisfied smile; meanwhile the Lithuanian made a mortified expression.

"Don't worry," Ivan teased, "I don't expect you to do the same." He sucked the next finger. Giving the larger nation a push, he found the blond compliant this time. Marching over to the desk, Toris grabbed the tea towel and wiped furiously at his own hand. Next was the mess left on the entire area below his waistline, carefully wiping his sticky, spent member free of the sugary substance. Ivan only leaned back against the wall, watching him with amusement.

"I-I don't know what you're smiling at. What are we going to do about this! How am I going to walk out of here with these stains…_there_!" Toris fretted. Ivan only gave a shrug.

"Take the tea tray and cover yourself. As for me, I merely became careless and spilled my jam…" He grinned. Toris was not amused. He did as said however, and carefully removed everything from the tea tray, setting it down on the desk. Closing up his still damp and stick pants, he covered himself with the tray.

"I-I should be going—"

"To rest, like I said, _da_?" Ivan asked as he walked over to the desk, while the brunette backed away from it. He lifted the tea towel, wiping himself off now.

"Y-yes." Toris nodded, backing towards the door.

"Good! Ah, wait, Toris…"

"I have to go!" The Lithuanian protested, shaking his head as his hand rest on the door handle.

"But about this…!"

"I don't know!" Toris opened the door just as Ivan opened his lips to protest. Not willing to bring their dealings completely to light just yet, he snapped his jaw shut with a frown. He'd get him later for this… Force an answer. Toris breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door.

* * *

l

*Nicholas the I, that is.


End file.
